ІТ-події 2017 року
В Україні — 2017'02 SMART BUILDING — конференция и выставка * 16-17 февраля 2017 года, УКРАИНСКИЙ ДОМ, г.Киев, * Международная профессиональная выставка и конференция, демонстрирующая мировые и украинские достижения в области интеллектуальных систем и автоматизации, энергоэффективности и smart решений для создания «умного дома» и «Умного города». Посетить мероприятие смогут все желающие – от потребителей до технических директоров крупных компаний, от застройщиков до представителей ОСМД, от разработчиков и участников рынка до представителей городских властей. * Направления: Умный дом. Умный город. Энергоэффективность. Автоматизация зданий. * Регистрация: http://smart-building.monet.kiev.ua/ За кордоном — 2017'02 Integrated Systems Europe 2017- 14-а Виставка комп’ютерних систем, ТВ-радіо систем, а також інформаційних технологій * 07.02.2017 - 10.02.2017, Нідерланди, Амстердам * До тематики виставки відносяться зокрема: Аудіосистеми промислового і побутового використання; Камери, кабелі і інше технологічне оснащення; Мультимедійні технології; Системи реального часу; Комп’ютерна техніка; Електроніка; ІТ-послуги * https://www.iseurope.org/ CI Convergence India 2017 25-я международная выставка и конференция коммуникационных технологий * 08.02.2017 - 10.02.2017, Индия, Нью-Дели * Convergence India объединяет несколько специализированных выставок: Telecom India - технологии связи, информационные технологии, широковещательные технологии, кабельная, беспроводная и спутниковая связь; InfoSecurity India - компьютерная и информационная безопасность; MobileComm India - технологии мобильной связи; Carriers and telcos - широковещательные и кабельные телекоммуникационные компании, интернет и мультимедиа, сети и компьютеры, спутниковые технологии, телекоммуникационное оборудование, другое; Green ICT - новый раздел «зеленых» технологий * Регистрация: http://www.convergenceindia.org/ Mobile World Congress 2017 – всесвітній конгрес і виставка глобальної системи мобільного зв’язку * 27.02.2017 - 02.03.2017, Іспанія, Барселона * Основні тематичні розділи: мобільні інновації; розробка мобільних додатків; відкриті мобільні системи; мобільний Інтернет; мобільні розваги * https://www.mobileworldcongress.com/ Березень EuroCIS 2017– Міжнародна спеціалізована виставка комунікаційних, інформаційних технологій, систем охорони і безпеки в роздрібній торгівлі (відбудеться в рамках EuroShop 2017). * Дата і місце: 05.03.2017 - 09.03.2017, Німеччина, Дюссельдорф * До тематики виставки відносяться зокрема: промисловість інформаційних технологій * http://www.eurocis-tradefair.com/ Internet World 2017- выставка электронной коммерции * Дата і місце: 07.03-08.03.2017 * Німеччина, Мюнхен * http://www.internetworld-messe.de/eng Gulf Educational Supplies & Solutions GESS– Міжнародна виставка сучасних технологій і рішень в сфері освіти * Дата і місце: 14 - 16 березня 2017 р. Дубай, Об’єднані Арабські Емірати. * До тематики входять: Навчальні матеріали, нові методики і технології навчання, навчальне комп’ютерне і програмне забезпечення, освітні і навчальні програми, інформаційні і коммуникаційні технології тощо. * http://www.gessdubai.com/ Восьма міжнародна виставка «Сучасні заклади освіти» та П’ята міжнародна виставка освіти за кордоном «World Edu» * Дата і місце: 16-18 березня 2017 р.; Україна, Київ, Київський Палац дітей та юнацтва (вул. І. Мазепи, 13) * Учасники: вищі навчальні заклади та наукові установи; закордонні навчальні заклади, міжнародні освітні агенції, представництва; загальноосвітні, дошкільні та позашкільні заклади освіти, обласні та міські управління (департаменти) освіти; професійно-технічні навчальні заклади та науково-методичні центри професійно-технічної освіти; виробники та постачальники засобів навчання, проектів, програм і рішень для галузі освіти, фонди, асоціації, видавництва, освітні портали. * http://www.vsosvita.com.ua/index.php/uk/home CeBIT 2017 Global Event for Digital Business - 32-я международная выставка цифровых технологий * Дата і місце: 20.03.2017 - 24.03.2017, Германия, Ганновер * Тематика: BIG DATA & BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE; BUSINESS ELECTRONICS & EQUIPMENT; COMMUNICATION & NETWORKS; DATACENTER INFRASTRUCTURE; DIGITAL OFFICE – ECM/INPUT/OUTPUT; ERP & HR SOLUTIONS; INTERNET OF THINGS; MARKETING & SALES SOLUTIONS; POS & BANKING SOLUTIONS; PUBLIC SECTOR PARC; UNMANNED SYSTEMS & SOLUTIONS; VIRTUAL & AUGMENTED REALITY * http://www.cebit.de/ Embedded Systems et MtoM & Objets Connectés 2017- виставка комп’ютерного обладнання, вбудованих пристроїв та дизайну * Дата і місце: 22.03-23.03.2017, Франція, Париж, Paris expo Porte de Versailles (VIPARIS) * Тематика: Комунікаційні технології, Нові технології, ПЗ, Програмування, Розробка ПЗ * http://www.embedded-mtom.com/ I Міжнародна спеціалізована виставка ADDIT EXPO 3D – 2017 * Дата і місце: 28 - 30 березня 2017 року, Міжнародний виставковий центр (Київ, Броварський проспект, 15, ст. метро «Лівобережна») * До тематики виставки відносяться зокрема: 3D-технології, принтери, сканери, моделювання, друк * http://www.iec-expo.com.ua/uk/adeua.html Квітень Digital Reality — виставка цифрових інновацій * Дата і місце: 7 – 9 квітня 2017 року, виставковий центр «КиївЕкспоПлаза». * Завдання виставки: Створення платформи для демонстрації інноваційних технологій; Популяризація цифрових інновацій; Формування попиту на нові продукти і технології як для b2b-, так и для b2c-споживачів; Обговорення тенденцій, професійне спілкування, обмін знаннями. * http://www.digireal.com.ua/ Investment Management Exhibition IME2017 * Дата і місце: 07-08 апреля 2017 конференц - зал отеля Villa Kennedy, Франкфурт (Германия) * Мета: IME предоставляет сетевую платформу для инвесторов и владельцев проектов, которые ищут финансирования. * IME2017 ориентирована на взаимодействие в рамках прямого b2b контакта и обеспечения представления проектов перед аудиторией международных инвесторов, получения прямых иностранных инвестиций (ПИИ), а также государственно-частного партнерства (ГЧП) и экономических свободных зон/ индустриальных парков. * http://www.ime-europe.eu/ ICSG Istanbul 2017 — 5th International Istanbul Smart Grids and Cities Congress and Fair * Дата і місце: 19-20-21 April 2017 at Istanbul Congress Contor. * Учасники: Delegations of Gulf Cooperation Council (Kuwait, Qatar, Bahrain, Oman, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates) will be organized for . Also delegations will bo organized from Russia and CIS countries (Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Kyrgysstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekhstan), Middle East countries (Jordan, Lebanon, Iran, Egypt), Middle Africa countries (Nigeria, Tunusia, Ghana, Morocco) for ICSG Istanbul 2017. * http://www.icsgistanbul.com/en/ Інновації в медицині – здоров’я нації — VIII міжнародний медичний форум * Дата і місце: 25 - 27 квітня 2017 года (м. Київ, КиївЕкспоПлаза) * В рамках Форуму будуть проведені виставки: * MEDICAEXPO – міжнародна виставка охорони здоров’я за напрямами, зокрема: медична техніка, лікувальне та діагностичне обладнання; конвенційна рентгенодіагностика, рентгенівська комп'ютерна томографія, магнітно-резонансна томографія, ультразвукова діагностика; ядерна медицина, променева терапія; комплексне забезпечення медичних лабораторій; обладнання та технології для медичної і фізичної реабілітації; медичні меблі, інжинірингові та комплексні рішення, технології чистих приміщень для медичних закладів; інформаційні та телекомунікаційні технології для медичних закладів * PHARMAEXPO - міжнародна стоматологічна виставка, зокрема із напрямом: Інформаційні технології та програмне забезпечення стоматологічних клінік * http://medforum.in.ua/ HANNOVER MESSE 2017 – Ганноверський промисловий ярмарок * Дата і місце: 24.04.2017 - 28.04.2017, Німеччина, Ганновер * В програмі Hannover Messe 2017 - 7 міжнародних спеціалізованих виставок, зокрема: Industrial Automation — автоматизація технологічних процесів, виробництва, інженерних комунікацій будинків; Digital Factory — IT-рішення для промисловості, розробка і виробництво продукту, 3D-візуалізація, імітаційне моделювання; Research & Technology — наукові дослідження і трансфер технологій. * http://www.hannovermesse.de/home Information & Communication Technology Show (ICTS) 2017- Міжнародна виставка інформаційних технологій і комунікацій є однією з виставок міжнародної промислової ярмарки China International Industry Fair CIIF. * Дата і місце: 07.11.-11.11.2017, Китай, Шанхай, Shanghai National Exhibition and Convention Center * Виставка передбачає демонстрацію ультрасучасних інформаційних технологій від виробників. * http://icts.ciif-expo.com/en/ Категорія:Минулі події